


I want it all or not at all

by Gianeya



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension, implied spoilers for Death of the Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: The Outsider is writhing on the stone altar, throwing his head back, and Corvo’s hands tremble.





	I want it all or not at all

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for all my mistakes in advance :)
> 
> Inspiration from [these gifs](http://themarkedkaldwin.tumblr.com/post/156254685394).  
> Title from the song [Kingdom Fall - Claire Wyndham](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-_Ggk0ZmX0).
> 
> Many thanks to rossignol_hatshepsut for catching some mistakes.  
> 

The Outsider is writhing lewdly on the stone altar, throwing his head back, and Corvo’s hands tremble. Specifically the left one: the Outsider grabbed it when saving him from falling. For the first time — and their acquaintance is fifteen years old — the Outsider touched him. And the levee has apparently broken: desires, that Corvo previously considered chimerical, crushing every thought about the unattainable god, overrun his mind at once.

"Right up until the end I thought I’d find a way to escape," the Outsider delivers, his voice utterly expressionless. His tone confuses Corvo, making it hard to concentrate on the words spoken so calmly. Deciding not to think about their meaning, Corvo slowly runs his gaze down the smooth line of the Outsider’s exposed neck. "I fought but the ropes only cut my skin, so I went limp."

It’s like somebody pushes Corvo in the back. He makes a step towards the altar, leans over the Outsider, looks into his impenetrable black eyes — but he doesn’t even know, what he wants to see there. The Outsider is unchangingly tranquil and only slightly raises his eyebrows. Even when Corvo clutches his wrists, pressing him down into the cold stone with his weight, the Outsider only lowers his head onto the altar and continues, "And then the knife touched my throat, and I knew I’d waited too long."

When the Outsider swallows his throat moves, but no matter how hard Corvo looks, he can’t find even the smallest trace of the scar from that knife on his skin. The Outsider is not resisting, and Corvo releases one of his wrists and slowly runs his nail across his neck.

"What are you waiting for now?" Corvo rarely speaks, so his voice is always a bit hoarse. But hearing the huskiness and hunger, that fill his own tone now, he feels a bit frightened himself.

"Am I waiting, Corvo?" the Outsider throws his head back again, exposing his long neck, almost openly offering to touch it. Corvo’s mouth feels dry, and his fingers start to tremble again, but he still slowly skims them down, towards the vulnerable hollow of the Outsider’s throat. "I think I should ask, what are _you_ waiting for?" the Outsider doesn’t smile, doesn’t frown, doesn’t press his lips together. His face is as neutral as always. But Corvo seems to notice the lightest glint of curiosity in the depths of his half-closed black eyes.

"What else had they done to you?" Corvo responds with another question; he simply doesn’t know what to say.

"And what do you want to do?" the Outsider is also not in the right mood for answers. Suddenly his whole body relaxes, and he seems to melt into the altar. Corvo reflexively swallows and lets go of his other wrist, but the Outsider still doesn’t move.

Leaning closer, he whispers in the Outsider’s ear, "What do you want me to do?"

It’s so easy to mask his own bewilderment behind the questions with no answers. Corvo is unable to pull himself together, he can’t understand why the Outsider is still playing along. So he buries his nose in the Outsider’s hair and breathes in, insatiably, but smells nothing: neither whale oil nor sea salt, which he was subconsciously expecting.

"The blood ran out and I became a god," the Outsider suddenly answers, but Corvo have already forgotten the question. Then the Outsider turns his head — and there is no chance that Corvo can and will hold back. He breathes out and draws the tip of his tongue down from the delicate earlobe, lower and lower, catching the vibrations of his next words with his lips. "And now I’m unable to want anything," concludes the Outsider.

Corvo freezes, but in the next moment he exhales, "Lies." 

Because he’s definitely not imagining how the Outsider is shaking slightly with each touch. And how he exhales gently when Corvo lightly bites his skin.

"Before getting out of the Void, Delilah found this place. It changed her. And she changed me-" but the Outsider’s voice is still emotionless. Only a long-drawn pause betrays, that he isn't as calm as he tries to show. “Delilah is a part of me now. And I don’t like it," he finishes, and finally Corvo moves back.

"Do you want to reverse all these changes?" he tries to specify, hoping to get a straight answer finally. When the Outsider after thinking for a bit squints and barely nods, Corvo continues without a grain of doubt, "I will destroy her."

And now not only for Emily, but also for the Outsider.

"My new desires apparently do not disturb you-" the Outsider pretends to misunderstand. Or maybe he doesn’t understand for real: that Corvo is not a fanatic, that sacrificed him all those years ago against his wishes.

"But they disturb you," he shrugs and straightens. Immediately he wants to return, to feel the smooth and cool skin under his lips again, to leave a mark, to understand does the Outsider like his touches... Corvo clenches his fists and makes one more step back. "Let’s finish this talk, when Delilah is done for?" it sounds like a question when Corvo wanted to make a statement, and he curses his own tongue inwardly. 

The Outsider sits up on the altar and bows his head to his shoulder; his hands lay relaxed on his knees. For the first time — as far as Corvo remembers — he is completely motionless. And he is silent.

Unbearably bright glow appears by the edge of the floating Void island.

Corvo turns on his heels and follows into the shining whirlpool of light, forbidding himself to look back.

***  
When Delilah is dead, Emily is back on her throne, and the country is at least partly brought back to order, Corvo finds a newly abandoned shrine in Dunwall slums. And he waits. Whale oil is flickering in the lanterns, purple curtains are slightly swaying, the rune is quietly whispering. 

The Outsider doesn’t come.

Sighing Corvo turns on his heels and walks away, once again forbidding himself to look back. Silence is also an answer. And the Outsider always has the final word.

...Corvo has no idea, that Delilah’s death didn't erase the cravings, plaguing the Outsider. And that they’ll have a chance to finish their conversation, but only after the Outsider will fulfill his newly most cherished desire — to live once again.


End file.
